Treize the Hunter
Treize the Hunter (トレーズ*デ*ハンタ, Treize de Hanta) is the Cuatro Espada in Tier's Esapda. He is an ancient and powerful self-made Arrancar, who has once apart of a previous generation of Espada before the rise of Aizen. Appearance A handsome and exotic looking bronze skinned man stands before you, his features sharp and angular, aristrocratic. His golden eyes hold an unimaginable power, gazing cooly upon those who dare to look upon them. Standing just over six feet in height, his frame while lithe is muscular, and hidden by layers of white, and gold rimmed clothing. Slick ebony hair hangs loosely over his face, slightly swept to the right, trailing down to his waist. Over his shoulders is a great mantle, a white cloak flapping wildly to the raw power emanated from his being. He wears a pristine, and well kept matching white and gold rimmed vest, with loose sleeves that obscure his otherwise powerful muscled arms. Gauntlets shaped like chitinous plates of a fearsome dragon are worn over his hands, which wield his enormous zweinheinder. On his waist are a pair beautifully woven golden and midnight colored silk cloths. His paints are adorned with an intricate design, reminicisnt of a flame or perhaps even smoke, and obscured by a long coat-tail extending from the front and around to his back. From the knee down he wears stark black boots, that seemingly smother any sound his footsteps would make. Altogether his appearance reminds one of a royal prince, an tangible aura of power and charisma exuding from his person, beguiling those to his whim. He is always seen to wear a cool if disinterested expression, one fitting with his royal persona. Personality History Early Years Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Treize possesses a truly frightening and awe inspiring spiritual power. It is hidden and subtle, at first glance his power seems unbelievably low, no better than a human with but a modicrum of spiritual awareness. But as one draws closer, it grows exponentially in its potency, until they come face to face, and realize the seemingly endless void that is his spiritual power. His power is so immense, that weak willed beings are sucked dry, left as nothing more than a husks of their former selves. Treize doesnt possess spiritual pressure, no, his spiritual power consumes those foolish enough to come within its reach. However such power beguiles its enticing aura, beckoning and compelling those to seek it out, and bask in its warm, heavenly glow. But such is the deception of Treize's spiritual power, using this to trap those weak enough to succumb to its effects. Treize often chooses not to kill those weak enough, but his power is nonethless frightening. To Hollows his aura is like a fiery beacon, a miniature sun, casting all those around it in its comforting light, but to others, it is a terrible nauseating power, like a thousand insects crawling all over ones skin, as the jagged edge of fear tears itself through their bodies, unholy killing intent saturating the very air itself, suffocating those in its deathly grasp. Keen Intellect: Treize shows remarkable insight and intelligence, demonstrating a deep understanding of tactics, strategy and the events occuring around him. He is highly perceptive, able to detect the smallest of details about his opponents, from their very motivations to the nature of their fighting style and how to counter it. While capable of great strategy, Treize prefers the tactical aspect, confounding his opponents with his innovative strategies and technique usage. Over the centuries, Treize has acquired or at the very least established a variety of connections with other beings especially within Kōhai Tochi. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Treize has lived and died by the sword, that is what he is, nothing more, nothing less. He is an extremel skilled swordsman, and one of the foremost practitioners of the art within the Espada. What is most frightening is that even with his seemingly unwieldly zweihänder, he demonstrates an uncanny speed and precision in its use, effortlessly wielding it one-handed as though it were a smaller weapon. His Zanpakutou possesses monstrous power, cleaving everything in its path, be it the very air or earth leaving destruction in its wake. He is often likened to a wolf in combat, due to the howling winds that accompany every swing, sounding like the cacophony of a pack of wolves. In battle his ferocity is both terrifying and awe inspiring, using overwhelming offense to completely dominate his opponents before they can even muster a defense. Treize is also quite adept at using his sword defensively, frequently making use of its wide girth to deflect attacks from his opponents. He possesses vast knowledge in nearly every sword art every developed, mastering them all, integrating them into his individual fighting style, represented in a system of "stances" that he takes which allows him to more easily adopt and make use of the various techniques he has mastered throughout his lifetime. *'Caza de Angel' (巻狩り疫病神(カザデアンジル); Spanish for "Hunt the Angel", Japanese for "Death Hunts for the Angel"): A unique swordstyle developed by Treize, that also serves as his primary form of combat. Treize typically wields his zanpakutou one-handed, slung over his shoulder. It is also noted that his spiritual signature is somewhat different than normal, as the stances serve as a focus to channel his spiritual energy into greatly augmenting his physical strength and speed. However since he is concentrating so much on his offense, his defense becomes lacking. While he still retains his monstrous durability, his ability to effectively defend himself is greatly reduced, leaving him vunerable against their attacks. *'Caza de Diablo' (巻狩り悪魔(カザデディアブロ); Spanish for "Hunt of the Devil", Japanese for "Death Hunts for the Devil"): The sister style to the Caza de Angel, this stance instead serves to greatly strengthen his defenses, at the expense of his offense and speed. In this stance, he wields his zanpakutou two-handed, and held out to his front, as one would a normal katana. The stance makes it difficult for him to utilize his berserker style of fighting but is extremely well suited to defend against nearly all manner of attacks directed at him. Since he is using the sword two-handed, his physical strength is greatly augmented, and sharpens his mind. His senses increase several fold, to the point where he can react to even non-physical attacks directed at him, and "defend" himself against attacks or abilities that simply affect an area, or other such abilities. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Though he rarely engages in it, Treize appears to be highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Contrary to his swordsmanship, he prefers a defensive fighting style, with an emphasis on counterattacks, joint-manipulation and throws. He is very skilled in fighting against multiple opponents, using their own power and momentum and redirecting it against their comrades to great effect. He favors a stationary form of combat, rarely moving from his spot, unless he teleports to obtain a better tactical advantage. Sonído Master: Treize is considered to be tremendously skilled in this area, demonstrating excessively fast movement in combat, and the ability to outclass even the most proficient users of Sonido or Shunpo. His movements are regarded as one of the fastest amongst the Espada, as they are apparently untraceable even by the highest ranked Espada. Treize explains that his immense speed is due to this mastery of Garganta, in that he is able to instantly materialize a dimensional rift and use it to literally teleport from one location to the next. The effect is the exact same as Sonido, though the resounding "boom" accompanying his movement is due to the vacuum created during this teleportation when he leaves and the displacement of air when he arrives. It was long speculated that his version of Sonido was a form a teleportation due to the fact that when he uses Sonido his posture and form generally remained the same, as though he hadnt moved at all. Cero: Treize has been known to fire Cero from his fingers with great destructive power. His Cero can be charged and fired relatively fast and is a black color instead of red, which is the most common color of a Cero. The force of the blast is powerful enough to completely obliterate a wide area within an enviroment upon contact and if by focusing, he can fire a continuous beam. It is also noted to possess incredible force, capable of pushing opponents back great distances. Although uncommon, Treize is able to use his own unique Cero, which lacks the sheer destructive force normally associated with a Cero. It doesnt destroy so much as it "devours" any matter coming into contact with it, and unlike his standard Cero it doesnt explode upon contact, instead it spreads outward from the point of impact corroding all it touches, until all is consumed whole. This process is very fast, and can destroy whole structures instantly. Treize comments that his Cero possesses similar properties to Garganta, as it is capable of ignoring barriers outright, and its power is far stronger than his rank would hint at. He is known to able to fire from either hand as well as from any part of the blade of his Zanpakutou. *'Gran Rey Cero:' Is a Cero that only Espada are capable of using. It is performed by mixing an Espada's own blood with the Cero. The result is a Cero with a much greater attack power and speed as well as a change of color unique to the Espada. It is also many times more powerful than a normal Cero, capable of disturbing the fabric of space, it also seems to spin like a razor upon release as it compresses and decompresses due to the sheer speed and raw power. It is a drastically potent Cero, used only by the Espada themselves. Bala: This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Like his Cero, Treize has a black Bala, though he is able to hold the "charge" of a Bala around his limbs and even his sword to increase its attack power. The power of his Bala is exceedingly strong, though in contrast to his Cero, they have a rather large explosive radius, and given that they can be fired rather quickly he can cause wide-spread destruction with a single volley. Enhanced Hierro (鋼皮（イエロ, iero; Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin"): Refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. Even for a combat specialist, Treize's skin is extremely durable, even by Arrancar standards. He can deflect attacks of similar power barehanded, and the white cloak that is apart of his attire seems to be an extension of his Hierro, as he often uses it to cloak himself during wide-area attacks, and is considered even more durable than his own skin. The "armor" he is seen wearing also appears to be a solidified version of his Hierro further augmenting his defensive capabilities. He is shown himself to be able to withstand attacks from higher ranked Espada without suffering any apparent harm, when others would have been killed outright. Enhanced Pesquisa: The Arrancar ability to sense spiritual energy. Treize is known to very skilled with this ability, often using his mastery of Garganta to augment his ability. His range appears to be limitless spanning across dimensional boundries as he claims to "throw" his senses through a small Garganta and opening it up in a distant location and sensing his opponents from there. By opening multiple Garganta in a similar fashion to Garganta Broadcast he can cover multiple angles and greatly increase the potency of this ability. His skill is such that he can immediately determine the exact strength of his opponents spiritual power, and has shown the ability to detect the nature of his opponents abilities such as whether they possess Hollowification, or even if they have a transformed state. Master Hunter and Tracker: Evident by his moniker, Treize is a master in the field of tracking. His pesquisa allows him to cover virtually any distance, and across any dimension, meaning there is no place for his quarry to remain hidden for long. He possesses enhanced sensory abilities that augment his capability to hunt, ranging from vastly extended vision, the ability to see perfectly in darkness, acute hearing that can pinpoint movement even while blind, as well a remarkable sense of smell. When used in combination he is able to quickly and accurately construct events that occured in the past, up to and including who was involved, simply by virtue of their scent. He is capable of identifying diseases, poisons, even the moods of his opponents through scent alone. Such uncanny skill also applies to magic as well, in that he can track the use and manifestation of spells, including active ones. Shinigami and other beings who believed they could remain hidden through their magic have found themselves facing off against death itself as the shadowy form of Treize stands to their side, sword drenched with fresh blood. Treize finds that his prey often provides better sport if they know they're being hunted, and will often warn his quarry in some roundabout fashion before beginning the hunt. Immense Strength: Treize has considerable physical strength, evident by the fact he can effortlessly wield his large Zanpakutou one-handed. The strength of his attacks are powerful enough to cause wide-spread destruction in their wake, and he easily capable of cleaving through physical barriers without losing any speed or power. By channeling his reiatsu into his arms, the speed and destructive power of his attacks increases tremendously, as he has shown to cut through spiritual barriers and still injure his opponent. His attacks are powerful to demolish small buildings with a single punch, and by swinging his Zanpakutou, he can quite easily level large structures and buildings as collateral damage during his attack. High-Speed Regeneration: Treize demonstrates incredible regenerative capabilities, and has shown varying degree's of its potency. He is able to regenerate his limbs, and at times has taken blows that have literally blown half his body off, only to regenerate them seconds later. Unlike other Hollows who abandoned this ability to gain greater power, he chose to retain it. However this power is not without its weaknesses as he cannot regenerate his internal organs, and requires sufficient energy to facilitate the regeneration. Garganta (黒腔（ガルガンタ, garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity"): Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Treize has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Treize reveals that he has a specialization in this skill, manifesting Garganta instantly, and explains that his Ocultar is the product of his experimentation with Garganta. He has shown the ability to open multiple Garganta, ones immensely large that tower over entire buildings and ones very minute and small no bigger than the pin of a needle. Many of his abilities have been augmented with his mastery in this skill. *'Garganta Broadcast:' Similar to the previous Cuatra Espada, Treize demonstrates the ability to create a visual broadcast, similar to a television screen, using individual Garganta portals. *'Ocultar' (覆い(オクルタル), ocutaru; Spanish and Japanese for "Shroud"): A rippling mass of black smoke slithers and writhes with every step, expanding outward, and enveloping Treize like a living cloak. Like a shadow his movements are soft and quiet, a start contrast to the previously thunderous clap of his boots. He doesnt move so much as shift from one location to the next, reappearing in a smog of inky black darkness. This power wreaths Treize in a black fog-like cloud, obscuring his movements, and making it extremely difficult for his opponents to launch any sort of successful attack against him. Remincisent of a "rapier and cloak" style of fighting, Treize will use the writhing darkness to throw off his opponents attacks, befuddle their senses and mask his own attacks and movements. This technique is a unique manifestation of Garganta, as Treize appears to have the ability to materialize the whirling, torrential energy seen while traveling in Garganta, as a cloak he wears. **'Enhanced Speed:' Treize becomes very nimble and agile while this ability is manifested, as he manages to slip through his opponents attacks, with extraordinary precision. **'Mirage:' When Treize moves with this shroud active, his movements become erratic and difficult to follow, even to the most trained eye. Opponents who thought they had struck Treize realize they had only attacked a shadow or a mirage as he seemingly shifts from another position unharmed, generally initiating a counter-attack. **'Sensory Distortion:' The shroud also distorts the senses of his opponents, displacing sound, light, even his spiritual signature. The exact range of this ability is unknown as Treize has been to "appear" at least according to the Pesquisa and spiritual awareness of other beings in several locations at once within a hundred meter radius, even though the actual cloak barely covers his own space. He can also spread his spiritual power over a large area, making it impossible for his actual location to be pinpointed. **'Reflexión Oscuras' (鏡像影(レフレクシオンオスクラス), refurekushion oskurasu; Spanish for "Shadow Reflection", Japanese for "Mirror Shadow"): Another adaption of the "Garganta", Trieze can create a "projection" of himself through a Garganta, by solidifying the energy within the tunnel and shaping it with his spiritual energy. The projection appears translucent, and is incapable of interacting with the environment in any capacity, however he can see, hear and speak through it as though he were actually there. Stats :Treize in Caza de Angel. This stance favors high offense, immense strength, and great speed at the cost of defense. :Treize in Caza de Diabolo. This stance favors high defense and spiritual strength, at the cost of his strength, offense, and speed. Zanpakutou Templarios (黒狼騎士(テンプラリオス); Spanish for "Templar" and Japanese for "Black Wolf Knight"). Treize's Zanpakutou has no sheath, and takes the form of an ornate zweihänder or two-handed sword roughly seven feet long and a foot wide at its base. The zanpakutou has a black tinted blade, with spots of red dotting across the top half of the sword, and at its base lies an intricate golden pattern. Resurrección: Its release command is "Hunt Them Down" (消失, karitateru). Templarios unleashes a black burst of spiritual energy, followed by a black smog that smothers Treize before erupting in flames, seemingly burning the smoke to his skin. In his released state, Treize appears to be dressed in a full suit of pitch black armor, with a black liquid-like substance occasionally dripping from within its plates. His shroud solidifies into an a cloak hung around his shoulders, and his zweihander loses its designs, as it too is drowned entirely in a black icor. Resurrección Special Ability: He gains even greater physical abilities in this form, and include the following: *'Enhanced Strength:' Treize's strength is enhanced immensely in this form, fitting with his berserker like fighting style. He is easily capable of cutting through entire buildings and his fellow Arrancar with ease, killing hundreds with a single slash. Physically he is one of the strongest Espada in both his pre-release and resurreccion forms. *'Enhanced Hierro:' The armor covering Treize's body greatly augments his Hierro, to the point that he becomes highly resistant to most Kido-based abilities and physical attacks that they seemingly have no effect on him at all. He is easily able to shrug off the effects of nearly all Binding Kido, and destructive magic similariy is deflected harmlessly or is unable to cause any real harm. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power:' His already immense spiritual power is greatly intensified causing the sky to blacken as a seemingly enormous garganta opens above him. The released energy is potent enough to cause those within the area to feel the sickly effects of his reiatsu, and the environment to corrode. *'Dios Bestia' (野獣魔性(ディオスベスチア); Spanish for "God Beast", Japanese for "Beast of the Unholy"): Not Yet Revealed. Quotes Behind the Scenes Treize's theme song is Pompeii by E.S. Posthumus. Category:Illuminate Void Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Characters Category:Abysmal Shadows